


Get You Alone

by gomkyoongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun Is a Little Shit, Clueless Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim line are brothers, M/M, Pining Chanyeol, protective jongdae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomkyoongs/pseuds/gomkyoongs
Summary: Jongdae suspects both Baekhyun and Chanyeol have crushes on his younger brother, Jongin. Who wouldn't? He's sweet and cute, but he's still Jongdae's little brother which means he deserves the Best.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Etherealboys Round 3





	Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely loved this prompt and had to write something for it!! i loved writing sneaky baek and protective brother jongdae! shout out to the mods <3 thank you for doing another round for this fest! i hope you all enjoy the story~

Jongdae glared at his two friends from across the table. He’s used to their silly antics; sometimes being a part of them, but lately he’s become suspicious of the two. And he believed that feeling had been confirmed, hence his glaring. 

The three had met up with his younger brother, Jongin, at a fast-food place since he had an hour between his classes, while the other three were done with theirs. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were, very obviously, fighting over Jongin’s attention as the two each made attempts to get him to laugh. At one point they nearly made Jongin spit his soda all over the table.

Jongdae loved his younger brother very much, the two were nearly inseparable growing up. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had practically grown up with them and even back then had always doted on Jongin, then again everyone doted on Jongin. But now that they were older, Jongdae had been starting to think there might be motives. He had noticed they were more affectionate and the looks they gave his younger brother seemed different. Unfortunately, it seemed his poor precious baby brother had no clue. 

Still laughing at something Baekhyun had said, Jongin glanced at his phone with a sigh. “I gotta go, I’ll see you guys later.” The three eldest said their goodbyes as Jongin gathered his trash and belongings. Throwing his trash away, he turned around with a wave before exiting.

The three waved back, once his younger brother was out of sight Jongdae cleared his throat. “Can I ask you guys something?” 

“Sure,” Baekhyun chirped, picking up a fry. Chanyeol hummed as he took a sip from his drink.

“Do you guys like my brother?” Jongdae watched for the tiniest reaction from the two. 

“Who? Jongin?” Chanyeol laughed, before smiling wide. “Of course, who wouldn’t like him. He’s adorable.” 

Jongdae narrowed his eyes at him, before turning to Baekhyun, who was finishing up the last of his meal. 

“Yeah, I like Jongin,” Baekhyun raised a brow, “why do you ask?” 

He sighed. “I don’t mean just like him as a friend, do you—y’know like _like_ him?” 

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun laughed, making Jongdae frown. 

“I’m serious!” he whined at them. “Do you guys like Jongin in that way or not?” 

Chanyeol cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. “No, what would make you think that?” 

Jongdae waved his hands around. “You guys are giving him a lot more attention and don’t think I don’t notice the looks.” Chanyeol gave him a decent answer but his reaction had him doubting what he said was true. Baekhyun still hadn’t said anything. He turned to look at Baekhyun who simply grinned at him causing Jongdae to glare at the other. “Well, Baekhyun?”

Just then Baekhyun’s phone started vibrating. With a happy little hum, he began grabbing his things and started getting up. 

“Ya, where are you going?” Jongdae’s voice began to rise as Baekhyun walked away, “We’re not done here!”

“Sorry,” Baekhyun shrugged with a smile that slowly turned into a smirk, “Gotta go.” 

“Ya! Byun Baekhyun!” Jongdae stood pointing at the retreating man, causing the few people in the restaurant to look the boys’ way. Chanyeol could only laugh at the scene before him.

“Stay away from my brother!” 

Having finished for the day, Jongdae was finally back at his apartment. He sighed as he laid down on the couch, thinking back to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, specifically the latter, they were going to be causing him a lot of unwanted stress. He was still trying to wrap his head around their responses about liking his brother. Jongin was still at school, practicing with the dance club and as far as he knew, his two friends were nowhere near the club room so he could rest easy for the time being. 

“Hey, Jongdae.”

He looked up from his spot on the couch to see his older brother walk in. 

“Hey Junmyeon,” he sighed again, throwing his arm over his face. 

“What’s wrong?” He felt the couch dip as Junmyeon sat next to him. 

Jongdae moved his arm to look at his brother. “What would you do if your best friend wanted to date one of us?” 

The older raised an eyebrow before looking away in thought. “If one of my friends wanted to date my brother…hmmm.”

He thought for a while but then shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think I’d mind.”

Jongdae sat up. “What?” He couldn’t believe he was hearing this from his own brother. “But what if you know your friend is a big troublemaker and you’re unsure of their intentions towards him?”

“Well, if I know my friend well enough, I would know that they wouldn’t have any bad intentions. And I would trust my brother to make the right decisions as well.” Junmyeon smiled as if he solved Jongdae’s dilemma.

Jongdae just pouted as he flopped back down on the couch putting his arm over his face, just as before. 

“Why do you ask anyway?” 

“I think Baekhyun and Chanyeol might like Jongin….” 

“Oh.” was all Junmyeon said. 

He peeked from under his arm at the other, hoping to get a better reaction now that the older knew what was going on. 

“Well,” he started, ” I’m not surprised Baekhyun is finally making a move, but Chanyeol? Are you sure?” Junmyeon’s brow tilted upward in confusion. 

Jongdae sat up again. “Junmyeon!” This was definitely not how he had thought this conversation was going to go. “Aren’t you worried about Jongin?” 

“Mmm, not really, I mean he is an adult, Dae,” Junmyeon reminded, patting his brother’s leg before getting up and walking away. 

He pouted again at his brother’s retreating back. Maybe his eldest brother will side with him. 

  
  


“Ok, I’m gonna lay down some rules,” Jongdae stated, looking between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun shook his head lightly in annoyance at his friend’s statement while playing on his phone, Chanyeol nodded at Jongdae to show he was listening. 

The three were at Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s apartment, they were supposed to be working on their individual projects, but the topic of Jongin came up and Jongdae was now in protective big brother mode. 

“Neither of you can be alone with Jongin, _ever_ , got it?” Jongdae glared, particularly at Baekhyun. Chanyeol nodded while the other hummed. 

“No more being flirty or touchy, keep physical contact between you and Jongin like five feet minimum.” 

Baekhyun scoffed in response. “Jeez, Dae, don’t you think you’re going a little overboard?” 

“Not when it comes to you.”

Putting a hand on his chest, Baekhyun pouted. “Wow, Jongdae, that really hurt.”

Chanyeol laughed lightly before shoving at the other while Jongdae simply rolled his eyes at him. 

“Do you really not trust us?” Chanyeol asked, his voice sounding small. Baekhyun stopped and looked at Jongdae questioningly. 

Jongdae sighed. “It’s not that I don’t trust you guys. I-“ he sighed again, “I don’t know, I—Jongin’s my little brother and I don’t want him getting hurt or anything, y’know?” 

Chanyeol nodded but the sad look in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed. They both turned to look at Baekhyun, who looked back before groaning. 

“Fine, we’ll follow your rules,” he huffed, “no matter how ridiculous they are.” Baekhyun grumbled before going back to playing on his phone.

Jongdae smiled at him, “Good.” 

“Now let’s get back to work.”

After a few hours of working, Jongdae finally decided to head home. With a groan Baekhyun threw himself into the couch, face-planting into the pillows. He could hear Chanyeol let out a light laugh from across the room. Turning his head to look at the other, he saw Chanyeol closing his books, stacking them and putting some of his notebooks away, until his makeshift work place was tidied up. 

“Do you think Jongdae is taking this big brother thing a little too seriously?” Baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol looked at him while he sat down on the other side of the coffee table. He tilted his head a little in thought before shrugging. “Yeah, kind of. I guess...but I mean he’s just looking out for his brother.”

“But he should know we wouldn’t harm Jongin, right?” Baekhyun pouted, “ Plus, the both of us aren’t even interested in Jongin.”

The other frowned. “Yeah.”

Baekhyun sat up, “You.” he started, pointing a finger at his flatmate, “Need to find another strategy or some courage or Jongdae’s never gonna know about you liking him.”

Chanyeol groaned. “I know. I just don’t know how to go about it. It’s different now and I’m not even sure he feels the same….” he finished softly, playing with the hem of his sweatshirt.

“Well, ask him to hang out, just the two of you ,and treat him like you do Jongin, but maybe go a little farther, y’know.”

“You just want me to get Jongdae away so you can spend more time with Jongin,” Chanyeol deadpanned. 

“No, I’m not.” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow knowingly, “Ok, ok. Well, maybe a little,” Baekhyun threw his hands up in defeat, the other knew him too well for Baekhyun to get that little stunt passed him, “But you need to show Jongdae the affection you're giving Jongin, because it’s obvious that he’s misunderstanding the situation.” 

The taller huffed, burying his head in his crossed arms on the table, “Alright,” he mumbled into his arms, loud enough for the other to hear, before lifting his head, “I’ll ask him tomorrow if he wants to hang out. A new music store opened up and I’ve been wanting to go check it out.” 

Baekhyun smiled. “Good.”

The next day after their morning classes, the three met up and walked through campus trying to decide what to do in between classes. Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a look before directing his gaze to Jongdae then back to Chanyeol. He could see the tips of the taller’s ears starting to turn red and started fidgeting a little. The two fought silently behind Jongdae before Chanyeol sighed, defeated, and Baekhyun pointed towards their friend. 

“Hey, Jongdae,” Chanyeol started, his face turning pink when Jongdae glanced up at him from his phone. Baekhyun motioned for him to continue. “Do you wanna check out this music store with me?” he asked now walking instep with Jongdae, “It’s not far from here and we have time before our next classes start.” Chanyeol finished, rubbing the back of his neck, hoping his friend didn’t pick up on the slight shake in his voice.

Jongdae looked up from his phone. “Yeah, sure,” he said smiling at him. Baekhyun fist-pumped behind Jongdae, before quickly regaining his posture as the other turned to look at him. “Are you coming, Baek?” 

He looked at his phone in one hand while the other gripped his backpack strap. “Uh, sorry. I’ve got something I need to do for the piano club….”

Jongdae raised a brow but brushed it off. “Ok, see you later then.” He turned to the taller of the three, “Let’s go check this place out, Chanyeol.” 

The taller man stumbled a little as he and Jongdae continued walking together, and Baekhyun went off on his own. Chanyeol gave a quick glance back towards his friend, who threw him a casual salute, before heading in the opposite direction with a skip in his step. 

Jongin heard a tapping sound before turning to find Baekhyun waving at him through the floor to ceiling glass wall. He waved back and motioned for the other to come in. 

“Hey.” Jongin smiled once Baekhyun walked through the door. 

“Hi Nini,” Baekhyun said smiling as he set his backpack down. “Could you help me with something?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jongin replied, walking over to the other. “What is it?” 

He saw the older pull out his phone. “I’ve seen this dance challenge going around and I want to give it a try, but it’s no fun doing it by myself,” he said, showing Jongin the dance he was talking about. 

Baekhyun then rubbed the back of his neck. “And I was also wondering if you could help me out with learning it. I’ve been watching the dance constantly, but I still feel that I don’t have it right.”

Jongin smiled at the other. “It looks like a fun dance.” He went back to watch a few more videos. “Yeah, I can help you. You just want to learn the part for the challenge, right?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah, though with how much I’ve watched it I probably know most of it by now.”

Jongin laughed. “Ok let’s get started then.”

It took them a little over an hour to make sure that they had it right before taking a break. Baekhyun laid sprawled out on the floor as Jongin grabbed two bottles of water from the mini fridge. He thanked Jongin, sitting up to chug down the beverage.

“So,” Jongin paused to take a sip of his water, “do you think you’ve got it down?” he asked.

Baekhyun nodded his head. “Yeah, now all I need to do is film me dancing….”

“You could do that here. We film our practices so we can review them later.”

“Really?” Baekhyun rolled over on his stomach to look at him, “Would you do the challenge with me?”

“Yeah,” Jongin said smiling.

Jongdae was working on his musical theory assignment when his phone dinged. He stopped typing and grabbed his phone to see a notification that Baekhyun had posted something on Instagram.

He was taking a sip of water while he checked to see what dumb thing Baekhyun had posted, only for him to spit his drink all over the place.

It was a video of him dancing. With Jongin.

Jongdae could only watch as his best friend and younger brother danced happily to the song that was playing and ending it with them jumping around excitedly. 

_Loved doing the challenge with you Nini~ let’s dance again!!_ was the caption followed by a couple hearts and hashtags. 

He looked at the comments. 

**_zkdlin_ ** _yeah we should! i had a lot of fun~_

**_oohsehun_ ** _you forgot to credit me for filming!!!!!! >:| _

**_kimjuncotton_ ** _cute, you guys!!_

Jongdae could feel his eye twitch.

Baekhyun was dead.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the challenge that baekhyun and jongin danced to was candy, which was one of the songs that i had on repeat while writing this!! currently working on chapter 2 and hope to have it up soon!!


End file.
